hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry Hovis
right|400px|thumb|Larry Hovis' Leslie Uggams Show appearance Larry Hovis (February 20, 1936 — September 9, 2003) was an American actor best remembered for playing a prisoner of war on the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. He was nominated for an Emmy Award in 1968 for Outstanding Writing Achievement in Music or Variety for The Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In Pilot Special. Biography Hovis was born in Wapato, Washington and as a child, moved with his family to Houston, Texas. As a youth, he started out as a singer, appearing on the television show, Arthur Godfrey's Talent Scouts as a member of a singing quartet, the Mascots. He graduated from the University of Houston with a degree in philosophy. During the 1950s, he sang in nightclubs, attempted to become a songwriter signing a contract with Capitol Records and releasing one album. He also appeared in several local theater productions. He moved to New York City in 1959, appearing in several Broadway revue shows which highlighted his singing and comedy talents. In 1963, Hovis moved to California where he performed stand-up comedy and tried to break into television. A year later, he was discovered by Andy Griffith's manager and the next year appeared in several episodes of The Andy Griffith Show's spinoff Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. as Private Larry Gotschalk, as well as appearing in The Andy Griffith Show. In 1965, he was given a minor role in the pilot episode of Hogan's Heroes. After two other actors had backed out of the series after it was picked up, Larry became a permanent member of the cast as the demolition man, Sergeant Andrew Carter. While appearing on that popular series, Hovis wrote the 1966 film spy-spoof, Out of Sight. He also wrote for and appeared in Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In. After the cancellation of both Hogan's Heroes and Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In, Hovis made guest appearances on such shows as The Doris Day Show, Adam-12, Chico and the Man, Alice and Holmes and Yo-Yo. He also appeared in the theater version of The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas and starred in You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown. He produced and appeared in the mid-1970s game show, Liar's Club, as well as help to produce several others. On the Hogan's Heroes series, his character, Sgt. Carter, was suppose to be a Sioux; in reality, Hovis was a member of the Yakima nation. In one TV show, Alice, he played a Native American detective who arrests a fake Native American. Hovis appeared in the film Shadow Force in 1993. His last film was the 2002 film, Lonestar State of Mind where he played a doctor. Beginning in 1990, he taught drama at Texas State University-San Marcos in San Marcos, Texas. He died in Austin, Texas of esophageal cancer. Filmography * Lone Star State of Mind (2002) * Yorick (2002) * Shadow Force (1993) * Another Pair of Aces: Three of a Kind (1991) (TV) * Sex and the Married Woman (1977) (TV) * The New Daughters of Joshua Cabe (1976) (TV) * Wild in the Sky (1972) * Cop Out! (1972) * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In (1968) (TV) * The Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In Pilot Special (1967) (TV) * Hogan's Heroes (1965) (TV) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Alice playing "Bill Dovey" in episode: "Close Encounters of the Worst Kind" (episode # 2.13) 22 January 1978 * Alice playing "Fred" in episode: "The Indian Taker" (episode # 2.2) 9 October 1977 * Liar's Club playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 17 November 1976" 17 November 1976 * Holmes and Yo-Yo playing "Dr. Babcock" in episode: "Pilot" (episode # 1.1) 25 September 1976 * You Don't Say! playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 11 November 1975" 11 November 1975 * You Don't Say! playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 1 September 1975" 1 September 1975 * You Don't Say! playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 4 August 1975" 4 August 1975 * You Don't Say! playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 21 July 1975" 21 July 1975 * Chico and the Man playing "Customer #1" in episode: "Borrowed Trouble" (episode # 1.5) 11 October 1974 * Match Game 73 playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 7 February 1974" 7 February 1974 * Match Game 73 playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 9 January 1974" 9 January 1974 * Match Game 73 playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 8 January 1974" 8 January 1974 * Match Game 73 playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 7 January 1974" 7 January 1974 * Match Game 73 playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 3 January 1974" 3 January 1974 * Adam-12 playing "Art Phillips" in episode: "Venice Division" (episode # 6.5) 10 October 1973 * Here We Go Again playing "Pool Man" in episode: "When You're Second You Try Harder" (episode # 1.3) 3 February 1973 * McMillan and Wife playing "O'Day" in episode: "Terror Times Two" (episode # 2.4) 13 December 1972 * The Doris Day Show in episode: "Peeping Tom" (episode # 5.5) 9 October 1972 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Actor - Regular Performer" in episode: Episode #5.24" (episode # 5.24) 20 March 1972 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Actor - Regular Performer" in episode: Episode #5.23" (episode # 5.23) 13 March 1972 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Actor - Regular Performer" in episode: Episode #5.22" (episode # 5.22) 6 March 1972 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Actor - Regular Performer" in episode: Episode #5.21" (episode # 5.21) 21 February 1972 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Actor - Regular Performer" in episode: Episode #5.20" (episode # 5.20) 14 February 1972 * The New Dick Van Dyke Show in episode: "The Harry Award" (episode # 1.20) 5 February 1972 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Actor - Regular Performer" in episode: Episode #5.19" (episode # 5.19) 5 February 1972 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Actor - Regular Performer" in episode: Episode #5.18" (episode # 5.18) 24 January 1972 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Actor - Regular Performer" in episode: Episode #5.17" (episode # 5.17) 17 January 1972 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Actor - Regular Performer" in episode: Episode #5.16" (episode # 5.16) 10 January 1972 * The Doris Day Show playing "Hassan" in episode: "The Sorrows of Sangapur" (episode # 4.17) 10 January 1972 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Actor - Regular Performer" in episode: Episode #5.15" (episode # 5.15) 3 January 1972 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Actor - Regular Performer" in episode: Episode #5.14" (episode # 5.14) 27 December 1971 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Actor - Regular Performer" in episode: Episode #5.13" (episode # 5.13) 20 December 1971 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Actor - Regular Performer" in episode: Episode #5.12" (episode # 5.12) 13 December 1971 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Actor - Regular Performer" in episode: Episode #5.11" (episode # 5.11) 29 November 1971 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Actor - Regular Performer" in episode: Episode #5.10" (episode # 5.10) 22 November 1971 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Actor - Regular Performer" in episode: Episode #5.9" (episode # 5.9) 8 November 1971 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Actor - Regular Performer" in episode: Episode #5.8" (episode # 5.8) 1 November 1971 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Actor - Regular Performer" in episode: Episode #5.7" (episode # 5.7) 25 October 1971 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Actor - Regular Performer" in episode: Episode #5.6" (episode # 5.6) 18 October 1971 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Actor - Regular Performer" in episode: Episode #5.5" (episode # 5.5) 11 October 1971 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Actor - Regular Performer" in episode: Episode #5.4" (episode # 5.4) 4 October 1971 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Actor - Regular Performer" in episode: Episode #5.3" (episode # 5.3) 27 September 1971 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Actor - Regular Performer" in episode: Episode #5.2" (episode # 5.2) 20 September 1971 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Actor - Regular Performer" in episode: Episode #5.1" (episode # 5.1) 13 September 1971 * The Game Game playing "Himself" in episode: Episode dated 1 February 1970" 1 February 1970 * The Leslie Uggams Show playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 12 October 1969" 12 October 1969 * The Carol Burnett Show playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode #2.23" (episode 2.23) 24 March 1969 * The Queen & I playing "Krimpton" in episode: "My Karate Lies Over the Ocean" (episode #1.8) 13 March 1969 * The Ghost & Mrs. Muir playing "Norbert Frank" in episode: "Dog Gone" (episode # 1.16) 11 January 1969 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Himself/Various Characters" in episode: "Episode #1.10" (episode # 1.10) 1 April 1968 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Himself/Various Characters" in episode: "Episode #1.9" (episode # 1.9) 25 March 1968 * The Joey Bishop Show playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode #2.132) (episode # 2.132) 22 March 1968 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Himself/Various Characters" in episode: "Episode #1.7" (episode # 1.7) 4 March 1968 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Himself/Various Characters" in episode: "Episode #1.5" (episode # 1.5) 19 February 1968 * How's Your Mother-in-Law? playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 12 February 1968" 12 February 1968 * How's Your Mother-in-Law? playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 5 February 1968 5 February 1968 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Himself/Various Characters" in episode: "Episode #1.2" (episode # 1.2) 29 January 1968 * How's Your Mother-in-Law? playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 22 January 1968" 22 January 1968 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Himself - Featured Performer" in episode: "Pilot" (episode # 1.0) 9 September 1967 * ABC Stage 67 playing "Himself" in episode: "Where It's At" (episode # 1.3) 28 September 1966 * The Hollywood Palace playing "Himself - Sketch Actor" in episode: "Episode dated 25 December 1965" (episode # 3.13) 25 December 1965 * Ben Casey playing "Elevator Operator" in episode: "The Day They Stole County General" (episode # 4.28) 26 April 1965 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Larry" in episode: "Gomer the M.P." (episode # 1.30) 16 April 1965 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Larry" in episode: "Gomer Dates a Movie Star" (episode # 1.29) 9 April 1965 * Shindig! playing "Larry Hovis" in episode: "Episode #1.30" (episode # 1.30) 7 April 1965 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Larry" in episode: "Sergeant of the Guard" (episode # 1.28) 2 April 1965 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Larry" in episode: "The Jet Set" (episode # 1.27) 26 March 1965 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Gilly Walker" in episode: "The Case of the Punch in the Nose" (episode # 5.25) 15 March 1965 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Larry" in episode: "Gomer Makes the Honor Guard" (episode # 1.24) 5 March 1965 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Larry" in episode: "Old Man Carter" (episode # 1.23) 26 February 1965 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Larry" in episode: "Officer Candidate Gomer Pyle" (episode # 1.22) 19 February 1965 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Larry" in episode: "Love Letters to the Sarge" (episode # 1.19) 29 January 1965 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Larry" in episode: "The Fueding Pyles" (episode # 1.18) 22 January 1965 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Larry" in episode: "Sergeant Carter's Farwell to His Troops" (episode # 1.17) 15 January 1965 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Gilly Walker" in episode: "Goober Takes a Car Apart" (episode # 5.17) 11 January 1965 * My Living Doll playing "Herbert Wentworth" in episode: "Not So Comic, Comic" (episode # 1.9) 22 November 1964 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Larry" in episode: "Guest in the Barracks" (episode # 1.2) 2 October 1964 (uncredited) Producer and Writer * Totally Hidden Video (1989) (TV) (producer) * Yahtzee (1988) (TV) (co-executive producer) * Lingo (1987) (TV) (executive producer) * The Great Monkey Rip-Off (1979) * Liar's Club (1976) (TV) (executive producer) * Celebrity Sweepstakes (1974) (TV) (producer) * Old Faitful (1973 (TV) (writer) * The 23rd Annual Primetime Emmy Awards (1971) (TV) (writer) * Mitzi's 2nd Special (1969) (TV) (writer) * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In (1968) TV Series (writer) (uncredited) * Mitzi (1968) (TV) * The Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In Pilot Special (1967) (TV) * Out of Sight (1966) External links * Wikipedia Biography * Larry Hovis {dot} com * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Larry Hovis at the Internet Movie Database Hovis, Larry Hovis, Larry Hovis, Larry Hovis, Larry Hovis, Larry Hovis, Larry